Love in Heart
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke, blak-blakan nembak Sasuke di depan kelas. Namun Sasuke tidak merespon, Sakura terus berusaha mendapatkannya. Namun, pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi, dan yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini adalah,Sasuke?


"Sasuke! Kalau aku mengganggumu selama ini katakana saja!" Ucap Sakura pada sosok dihadapannya yang berlawanan hadap dengannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku Sakura." Pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi, aku tidak akan mengganggu dan menyusahkanmu lagi. Terima kasih banyak Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung.

**Author : Uchiha Utai no Chikai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Fluffy, Angst, sedikit OOC, H/C.**

**A/N : Ini cerita sangat teramat sangat sedih, maaf kalau nggak ada lucunya, soalnya saya ingin menghayati cerita ini. Ckckckck ... alay ya Authornya.**

**Summary : Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke, blak-blakan nembak Sasuke di depan kelas. Namun Sasuke tidak merespon, Sakura terus berusaha mendapatkannya. Namun, pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini adalah, Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan dari perasaan Sasuke?**

**Mind to Read and Review !**

Pagi itu Konoha Senior High School heboh.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aku suka padamu!" Teriak gadis berambut pink di depan kelas tanpa malu walau wajahnya agak merah.

Sasuke yang menjadi objek hanya diam tanpa kata seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke, kau ditembak Sakura tuh." Ucap Naruto, sahabat Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, sebentar, lalu pandangannya teralihkan lagi ke buku bacaannya.

"Sasuke! Aku bicara padamu! Woy!" Ucap gadis ini, gadis yang memang aslinya cerewet dan galak ini menyukai Sasuke sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Sakura memang suka menggoda Sasuke, entah itu tiba-tiba meluk Sasuke dari belakang, menggandeng tangan Sasuke saat mau ke kantin, bahkan parahnya ia juga pernah mencium pipi Sasuke tiba-tiba saat sedang berduaan di taman.

Sasuke berdiri dan pergi ke toilet dengan wajah khas stoicnya itu.

Sakura tidak menyerah, ditariknya tangan Sasuke. "Sas, jawab!" Ucap Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke erat.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

Toilet.

"Bodoh! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Pikir Sasuke menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin toilet. "Aku menyukai Sakura, namun entah kenapa sifat dinginku ini selalu sulit dihilangkan. Sulit sekali menjadi seperti Naruto yang bisa berbicara semaunya." Lanjut pikirnya lagi.

"Sasuke. Sakura itu manis ya?" Tiba-tiba suara Gaara memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Ucap Sasuke ngirit kata-kata.

"Dia tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkanmu ya? Padahal jelas-jelas kau selalu menolaknya." Lanjut Gaara.

"Aku bukannya menolaknya! Hanya saja aku terlalu gugup di sampingnya. Maka dari itu, aku biasa memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku agar tidak terlihat gemeternya!" Pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Kau masih mau di sini? Apakah kau mau kena marah guru killer kita itu?" Ajak Gaara.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dan mengikuti langkah Gaara di belakangnya.

Kelas.

"Shitsurei shimasu." Ucap Gaara saat memasuki kelas. Sasuke hanya nguntit di belakangnya. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya lekat mata emerald Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu." Pikir Sasuke. Tapi sulit baginya untuk berbicara langsung dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Perhatikan gurumu ini!" Teriak Kurinai-sensei pada kedua muridnya ini.

***Skip time***

"Tiiittt ! Tiiittt ! Tiiittt !" Suara bel istirahat.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke kantin. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar, sebab pagi tadi okaasan dan otoosannya sudah buru-buru pergi sebelum Sasuke bangun, sedangkan Itachi, anikinya ini tidak bisa masak.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura lembut, tangan lembut Sakura menyentuh pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Kau mengganggu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya yang membuat hancur hati Sakura.

"Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara pulang sekolah ini di taman denganmu berdua. Hanya berdua." Ucap Sakura dan langsung berlari dari hadapan Sasuke dengan air mata.

"Apa yang aku katakan! Sakura memang mengganggu. Tapi aku suka gangguan darinya itu." Pikir Sasuke sembari berjalan ke kantin.

Kantin.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto melambai pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto langsung menghampirinya, dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kyyyaaa! Sasuke-senpai! Kerennya!" Teriak para fan's girl Sasuke.

"Cih! Berisik." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang tak sengaja lewat di sampingnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Berisik? Apakah itu juga yang dipikirkan Sasuke terhadapku? Jadi selama ini aku hanya mengganggu Sasuke. Maaf Sasuke." Pikir Sakura dan pergi ke toilet.

Toilet.

"Kaasan, aku akan kembali ke Sunagakure. Besok aku akan urus surat pindah sekolahnya." Ucap Sakura pada telephone genggamnya.

"_Apa? pindah? Kenapa mendadak Sakura? Baiklah, nanti kaasan akan siapkan semuanya untuk menyambut kedatanganmu._" Ucap okaasan Sakura di telephone.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu kaasan." Ucap Sakura dan memutus sambungan telephone tersebut.

"Tiiittt ! Tiiittt ! Tiiittt !" Suara bel masuk kelas.

Kelas.

Sakura hanya diam sejak kejadian istirahat tadi. Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura kenapa? Dia tidak menggangguku seperti biasanya." Pikir Sasuke.

***Skip Time***

"Tiiittt ! Tiiittt ! Tiiittt !" Bel pulang sekolah.

Sasuke membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya yang berserakan di meja. Diliriknya ke arah Sakura yang juga sedang sibuk membereskan.

"Aku tunggu di taman." Ucap Sakura dengan dingin tanpa menatap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi lebih dulu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah Sakura yang lain dari biasanya.

"Sakura kenapa? Tapi aku harus menemuinya. Aku akan mengatakan padanya. Harus!" Pikir Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Taman.

"Sakura mana ya?" Pikir Sasuke sembari menerawang ke segala penjuru taman. Didapatinya sesosok gadis yang berwajah sendu duduk di ayunan taman. Ia menunduk, rambut pinknya yang digerai jatuh ke depan wajahnya.

Sakura menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, diangkatnya wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Sasuke. Kau datang? Aku pikir aku hanyalah angin yang tak kau pedulikan." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya yang berkeringat dingin dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Pandangannya pun dialihkannya agar tak menatap Sakura langsung.

"Sasuke! Tatap mataku! Katakan sesuatu!" Ucap Sakura yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mengalihkan wajahnya agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Menyingkir Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke! Kalau aku mengganggumu selama ini katakana saja!" Ucap Sakura pada sosok dihadapannya yang berlawanan hadap dengannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku Sakura." Pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi, aku tidak akan mengganggu dan menyusahkanmu lagi. Terima kasih banyak Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung.

"Bodoh! Bukannya aku tadi itu seharusnya mengatakan perasaanku!" Pikir Sasuke mulai kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Jalan yang sekarang sepi karena hari sudah mulai malam.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Maafkan aku Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura!" Panggil Gaara.

"Ngh? Gaara?" Ucap Sakura heran.

"Hh! Kau menangis? Kenapa Sakura? Sasuke lagi ya?" Tanya laki-laki berambut merah, bertubuh tegap, dan bertato di dahinya yang bertuliskan 'ai'.

"Gaara!" Tangis Sakura dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.

"Sakura." Gaara mendekap Sakura hangat.

"Aku harus mengejar Sakura dan mengungkapkan perasaanku!" Pikir Sasuke. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan Sakura sedang bersama Gaara, dan saat ini Sakura sedang berada di pelukan Gaara. Sasuke langsung mencari tempat bersembunyi yang aman dan terus menguping pembicaraan Gaara dengan Sakura.

"Aku harus pulang Gaara. Aku besok akan kembali ke Suna." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Apa! Sakura kembai ke Suna! Gaara! Lepaskan pelukanmu itu!" Pikir Sasuke dari tempat persembunyian.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Di sini cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan Gaa. Dan itu terlalu sakit. Aku harus melupakan Sasuke. Kalau aku terus di sini, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Maka dari itu aku akan kembali ke Suna." Ucap Sakura agak terisak.

"Baiklah. Besok aku antar kau ke stasiun ya?" Ucap Gaara.

"Hmm!" Angguk Sakura. "Arigatoo gozaimasu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku antar kau pulang. Hari sudah mulai malam." Ucap Gaara sembari menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Hapus air matamu." Suruh Gaara.

"Hmm." Angguk Sakura lagi.

"Sakura. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, seperti Gaara menjagamu." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ngh?" Sakura membalikkan pandangannya, dilihatnya tempat persembunyian Sasuke. "Seperti ada seseorang." Pikir Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura bingung.

"Ng-Nggak. Hanya seperti ada sesuatu." Ucap Sakura dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Apartemen Sakura.

"Sasuke. Aku harus melupakanmu." Ucap Sakura lirih. Diambilnya foto teman-temannya yang ada foto Sasuke juga di dalamnya. Diliriknya seseorang disamping Sasuke, Gaara.

"Gaara selama ini baik sekali denganku." Ucap Sakura sembari mengingat segala kebaikan Gaara. "Arigatoo gozaimasu, Gaara-kun." Ucap Sakura. "Aku harus berterima kasih banyak pada Gaara. Selama ini dia selalu membantuku, menemaniku, dan menjagaku." Ucap Sakura.

Rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kotak pensilku mana!" Teriak Itachi pada otootonya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat pada anikinya itu.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Itachi. Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sakura." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? gadis bawel itu?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Aku suka bawelnya, aku rindu bawelnya. Kau tahu? Besok dia akan kembali ke Suna, dan aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tadi dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab perasaannya. Aku ... Sulit bicara padanya. Aku gugup saat di hadapannya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Otootoku sayang ... Itu yang namanya cinta. Kau jatuh cinta padanya. Sakura anak yang baik, periang dan ramah. Aku suka gayanya, tapi dia itu terlalu bawel seperti Naruto. Sebelum ia pergi, lebih baik kau kejar dia." Ucap anikinya pada Sasuke.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Datang saja ke rumahnya." Usul Itachi.

"Ide yang bagus!" Ucap Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke berlari ke kamarnya, diambilnya hem lengan panjang berwarna putih, dan jeans panjang favoritenya. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan berganti baju.

"Aku harus bisa!" Semangat Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Dilihatnya dirinya yang tampan itu [huwekk! *langsung dikeroyok fan's girl Sasuke*], menggunakan hem putih lengan panjang yang dibagian ujung lengannya dilipat ke atas, dan jeans panjang sepinggul itu. Dirapikan rambut emonya yang berwarna hitam pekat (raven) itu. Diambilnya jaket dan digantungnya di pundaknya dan ia pun siap ke rumah Sakura.

"Itte kimasu!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sas! Tunggu!" Teriak Itachi.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya, saat berbalik hadap ingin melihat wajah anikinya, tiba-tiba ...

"Srroottt! Srroottt!" Itachi menyemprotkan perfume mahal miliknya demi kesuksesan jalan cinta otootonya itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ini terlalu wangi Itachi-nii!" Teriak Sasuke kebauan.

"Hahaha! Go-seikoo o!" Semangat anikinya ini semakin membuat Sasuke bersemangat.

"Hmm!" Angguk Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya tanda berkobarnya semangat '45.

"Itte kimasu, aniki!" Ucap Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi.

"Itte rasshai!" Sahut Itachi dan melambaikan tangannya juga pada Sasuke yang sudah berlari penuh semangat.

Apartemen Sakura.

"Aku harus bisa!" Semangat Sasuke lagi.

"Ting! Tong!" Suara bel apartemen Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang rebahan di tempat tidur langsung bangun dan berlari turun, lalu membka pintu.

"Ya! Tunggu! Siapa ya?" Ucap Sakura. Namun Sasuke yang menunggu tidak menyahut, ia ingin mengejutkan Sakura.

Lalu Sakura membuka pintu itu, di dapatinya laki-laki yang dicintainya datang malam-malam begini ke rumahnya dengan dandanan yang super keren.

"Sas-Sas-Sasuke ...?" Ucap Sakura agak syock.

"Konban wa, Sakura-chan. Samui desu ne." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manis.

"..." Sakura hanya diam takjub.

"Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat Sakura yang hanya cengo di depan pintu.

"Sasuke? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Sakura, disentuhnya wajah Sasuke. "Ngh? Bisa disentuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Ini memang aku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Doozo, o-hairi kudasai." Dengan senyum yang cerah, Sakura pun menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke dalam apartemennya yang besar dan sepi itu. "Doozo, go yukkuri" Ucapnnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Sakura.

Kamar Sakura.

"Kau mau minum apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iie. Doomo." Ucap Sasuke. "Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hai. Shizuka desu ne." Ucap Sakura.

"Hmm ... Tapi enak ya?" Ucap Sasuke. "Tenang ... Damai ..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau jadi kemari?" Tanya Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura heran melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi. Tetap di sini. Aku mohon. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke? Aku pikir, aku selalu menyusahkanmu, dan mengganggumu." Ucap Sakura lemas.

"Tidak! Aku suka gangguan yang berasal darimu. Apapun yang berasal darimu, aku suka!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Doomo arigatoo, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Watashi wa anata ga suki desu." Ucap Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Sakura lembut.

"Sasuke! Aku bisa begini dengan orang yang aku cintai. Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, kami-sama." Pikir Sakura.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke menarik diri dari Sakura.

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan. Mau kah kamu jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ee!" Sahut Sakura dengan semangat.

Lalu Sasuke mencium Sakura lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau menginap di sini saja." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Hai. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat Sakura-chan." Ucap Sasuke yang kini perasaannya sudah tenang, karena ia sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, dan merebahkan diri ke sana. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang langsung tertidur pulas.

"Sakura-chan." Dihampirinya Sakura, dan Sasuke pun ikut tidur di samping Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ada Sasuke di sampingnya, langsung memeluk Sasuke hangat.

Keesokan harinya.

"Ting! Tong!" Suara bel apartemen Sakura.

Sasuke langsung bangun mendengar suara bel itu. Diliriknya Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke pun turun, dan dibukanya pintu. Didapatinya sosok laki-laki gagah yang selalu bersama Sakura.

"Gaara?" Ucap Sasuke kaget melihat Gaara.

"Sas-Sas-Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di apartemen Sakura?" Tanya Gaara. Ia langsung masuk dan berlari menuju kamar Sakura.

"Gaara! Jangan berisik!" Ucap Sasuke memperingati Gaara.

"Sakura?" Dilihatnya Sakura yang masih terlelap dengan tubuh yang tanpa pakaian dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. "Kau apakan Sakura, Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara yang terlihat marah pada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ..." Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Gaara langsung memukul wajah Sasuke hingga di ujung bibirnya terluka kecil namun mengeluarkan darah.

"Sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, orang yang pertama kali aku cari adalah kau Sasuke!" Teriak Gaara sembari terus memukuli Sasuke.

"Sakura adalah milikku sekarang! Ini adalah hubungan antara aku dan Sakura! Kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" Ucap Sasuke terus menangkis pukulan Gaara.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau melukai Sakura sedikit pun! Laki-laki brengsek!" Umpat Gaara.

Sakura yang mendengar keributan itu, langsung bangun dari tidurnya, diambilnya kimono ringan di samping tempat tidurnya lalu dikenakannya dan menghampiri kedua pria yang sedang berkelahi itu.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Sakura yang membuat keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucap Sakura heran.

"Sakura! Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Tanya Gaara yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara. Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa. Hanya sedikit luka." Jawab Sasuke sambil memegang ujung bibirnya yang berdarah itu.

"Gaara! Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang!" Ucap Sakura pada Gaara. Gaara hanya menunduk lemas dan berlalu pergi.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Ini bukan salah Gaara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sakura menatap kagum Sasuke.

3 bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke dan Sakura selalu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di sekolah. Gaara tak pernah mau tahu lagi tentang Sakura, walau sebenarnya ia selalu memperhatikan Sakura.

Seminggu sebelum upacara perpisahan, Konoha SHS libur. Sasuke dan keluarganya pergi liburan ke Otogakure tempat paman Orochimaru. Sebelum pergi Sasuke sudah sempat berpamitan pada Sakura. Awalnya Sakura tidak mengizinkan, namun akhirnya mengizinkan karena ia juga rencananya akan ke Sunagakure beberapa hari.

3 hari sebelum upacara perpisahan, Sakura sudah tiba di Konohagakure. Namun, ia tidak sesemangat seperti biasanya. Gaara yang menyadari ketidakbiasaan Sakura, terus mengawasi Sakura karena khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Tiba saat perpisahan.

Konoha SHS.

"Sasuke!" Teriak suara cempreng Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ngirit.

"Tidak terasa kita sudah lulus ya?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Mana Sakura? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam. "Sakura? Sudah seminggu kami tidak berhubungan. Bagaimana keadaanya ya?" Pikir Sasuke.

Saat upacara perpisahan.

"Sakura mana ya? Eh! Gaara juga tidak ada. Jangan-janagan ..." Pikir Sasuke. Ia langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan siapapun menatap ke arahnya. Pikirannya muali kacau. Tujuannya kini hanya satu. Apartemen Sakura.

Apartemen Sakura.

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu apartemen Sakura yang tidak terkunci itu dan berlari menuju kamar Sakura. Didapatinya Sakura yang tergeletak di tempat tidur, di sampingnya ada Gaara yang mengelus-ngelus lembut rambut Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara!" Ucap Sasuke mulai marah karena cemburu melihat kekasih hatinya dengan lelaki yang menurutnya bakalan merusak hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"STOP! Jangan mendekat lagi! Gara-gara kau Sakura jadi begini!" Ucap Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran dengan ucapan Gaara.

Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku menemukannya malam tadi di bath-tubnya. Ia mencelupkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam sana." Jelas Gaara.

"Apa! Lalu apa hubungannya denganku!" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya cemas melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat.

"Aku menemukan ini!" Ucap Gaara dan melempar benda yang ditemukannya di kamar mandi Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap benda itu dan sangat terkejut. "Alat tes kehamilan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Dan lihat hasilnya." Ucap Gaara.

"Hh! Po-po-positive!" Ucap Sasuke terkejut. "Jadi ... Sakura hamil." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Sasuke!" Ucap Gaara pada Sasuke kesal.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke hanya menunjukkan wajah penyesalan.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi Sasuke!" Ucap Gaara dan mengusir Sasuke keluar.

Taman.

"Sakura ... Maafkan aku, kau jadi begini." Pikir Sasuke yang hanya bisa duduk di ayunan yang biasa mereka duduki. Diayuninya perlahan, air matanya mengalir mengingat wajah polos Sakura yang memucat.

"Apakah aku harus pergi dari Sakura dan menghindari masalah yang telah aku buat? Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab pada Sakura jika ia kenapa-kenapa." Pikir Sasuke.

Rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Itachi dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Didapatinya otootonya tercinta itu sedang meringkup di tempat tidur dengan tidak semangat.

"Sas? Doo shita?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke lemas.

"Kau sudah 1 minggu tidak bertemu Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak ke rumahnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aniki. Aku sudah jahat sekali dengan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tanpa daya.

"Doo iu imi?" Tanya Itachi serius.

"Aku menghamilinya." Sahut Sasuke dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?" Teriak Itachi.

"Damare! Dete ike! Hotto itte yo!" Ucap Sasuke pada Itachi. Itachi hanya menggeleng iba pada otootonya itu. Lalu ia pergi keluar.

"Sasuke. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri." Ucap Itachi pelan.

"Hontoo ni sumimasen, Sakura-chan." Bisik Sasuke pelan dan berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya.

Apartemen Sakura.

"Sakura. Setelah kau sadar, aku akan langsung melamarmu." Ucap Gaara pada Sakura yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya.

1 minggu sudah Sakura terus terbaring di tempat tidur. Sasuke pun begitu, ia tak pernah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Rumah Sasuke.

"Sas, sudah 1 minggu kau belum makan apa pun, hanya air putih yang kau minum." Ucap Itachi pada Sasuke. Di belakangnya berdiri otoosan dan okaasannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang tak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya pada semua orang dan hanya kalimat itulah yang selalu dikatakannya pada semua orang.

Teman-teman Sasuke sudah beberapa kali berkunjung. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang dihiraukan Sasuke.

Pertama adalah Naruto dan pacarnya Hinata, mereka membawakan buah apel kesukaan Sasuke, tapi hingga saat ini tak satu pun disentuh oleh Sasuke.

Kedua adalah Neiji dan Tenten, mereka tidak begitu akrab jadi hanya menjenguk saja, itu pun tak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Ketiga adalah Sai dan Ino, Ino dulu memang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke jadi kabar apapun tentang Sasuke, dia yang paling tahu. Tapi, kini ia sudah pacaran dengan Sai. Saat mereka berkunjung pun, Ino masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke, jadi saat berkunjung, Ino lah yang paling berisik dan cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung ia bercerita tentang Sakura di hadapan Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Sasuke." Ucap okaasannya miris melihat anaknya yang tak makan apapun seminggu ini.

Apartemen Sakura.

"Ngh?" Sakura sadar dari komanya.

"Sakura!" Teriak Gaara dan langsung memeluk gadis rapuh di hadapannya.

"Sasuke? Mana Sasuke? Bagaimana upacara perpisahannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Upacara perpisahan sudah seminggu yang lalu." Sahut Gaara.

"Apa? lalu aku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura mengingat-ingat.

"Aku menemukanmu di bath-tub kamar mandimu." Jelas Gaara.

"Aku ..." Sakura mulai menangis. Kini air mata sudah membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura." Ucap Gaara dan memeluk lembut Sakura yang tak berdaya itu. "Aku akan melamarmu. Aku mohon terimalah lamaranku Sakura. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anak yang ada di kandunganmu." Ucap Gaara.

"Gaa ... Gaara ... Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu Gaara-kun. Tapi ini anak Sasuke-kun, dan seharusnya ..." Ucap Sakura namun terpotong akibat Gaara langsung mencium bibir Sakura lembut.

"Jangan hiraukan Sasuke lagi. Aku mohon. Anata no koto ga suki." Ucap Gaara. Sakura hanya tersenyum pasrah. Lalu Gaara menciumnya lagi.

1 minggu kemudian.

Rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Ini!" Itachi melempar sebuah undangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris. "Coba kau lihat undangan itu!" Ucap Itachi.

Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil undangan itu, dilihatnya dua buah nama di cover undangan itu, beserta foto yang terpampang di undangan itu.

Dengan ini kami mohon do'anya

Sabaku no Gaara

Haruno Sakura

"Semoga pernikahan kami bisa bertahan sampai maut memisahkan kami."

"Sa-Sa-Sakura." Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat undangan itu.

"Sasuke. Itu jalan yang dipilih Sakura. Kau harus tegar." Ucap Itachi.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Sasuke yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru dunia [alah! Author lebay].

Itachi yang melihat otootonya yang stress berat itu langsung mendekapnya.

Tiba saat upacara pernikahan Gaara dan Sakura.

Gereja.

"Sakura, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Gaara.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

Saat tiba sang pendeta mengumandangkan perjanjian sehidup semati mereka, tiba-tiba ...

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak sesosok pria berjas rapi, berambut raven, bermata onyx dan bau perfumenya yang wangi langsung semerbak di penjuru gereja.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura keheranan.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku! Anak yang ada di kandunganmu adalah anakku! Dan aku berhak atas anakku!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Sasuke? Kau sudah terlambat!" Ucap Gaara.

"Sakura ..." Dilihatnya mata Sakura, Sakura pun menerawang jauh ke dalam mata Sasuke. Dilihatnya ketulusan hati Sasuke yang sudah mengakui anak dalam kandungannya itu adalah anaknya.

"Sasuke. Aku mau! Aku mau menikah denganmu!" Ucap Sakura tanpa ragu.

"Apa?" Gaara hanya terperanga mendengar pilihan yang diambil Sakura.

"Aku ingin kita fair. Bagaimana kalau hari ini, Sakura menikah dengan kita berdua." Usul Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya cengo di tempat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Sakura juga sebenarnya menyukai Gaara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Mari kita satukan ketiga hati ini." Ucap pendeta. "Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu ? Dan akan selalu setia menemaninya dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua ?" Tanya pendeta tersebut.

"Iya. Aku akan menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istriku dan akan selalu setia menemaninya dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau Sabaku no Gaara menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu ? Dan akan selalu setia menemaninya dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua ?" Tanya pendeta tersebut lagi.

"Iya. Aku akan menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istriku dan akan selalu setia menemaninya dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua." Jawab Gaara pasti.

"Dan Haruno Sakura, apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara sebagai suamimu ? Dan akan selalu setia menemaninya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua ?" tanya pendeta itu pada Sakura.

"Iya. Aku akan menerima Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara sebagai suamiku dan akan selalu menemaninya sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, pengantin pria dipersilahkan memberikan cincin pernikahannya dan mencium pengantin wanitanya." Kata pendeta. Lalu Sasuke memasangkan cincin di jari tengah kanan Sakura, dan mencium bibir Sakura. Kemudian Gaara melakukan hal yang sama.

Begitulah akhir dari cerita cinta mereka bertiga.

**~ THE END ~**

**A/N : Haha! Ceritanya malah berakhir gaje begini. Padahal maunya ceritanya bukan kayak begini. Tapi ya sudahlah ... apa boleh buat ... Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, tapi Riri sudah berusaha keras buat cerita ini ... *Guling-guling*.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
